Lover of the Light
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: I lose to the inner battle that had been telling me to think rationally. A Song Challenge fic. Isaac/OC


Shuffle Challenge Teen Wolf edition! This was alot of fun and I guess it can also count as a little side drabble to a new Isaac/OC story I'm working on. Enjoy!

Precious, Depche Mode- 

I pry my eyes open, aching to see the voice that was calling me from my deep slumber. I hear his voice, a bright, warm beacon in the darkness and I run to it. His eyes are bluer then I've ever seen them; sky blue with the ring around them dark cerulean, light and dark all at the same time.

"Isaac?" I force out and a sob quickly follows it. It feels like my chest has pen cracked into pieces. Like they're cutting into my soft insides, like I'm dying.

"Hey, it's okay baby. It's okay. You're gonna' heal" He sooths, grabbing my hand, encircling it in his own large one as my eyes dart around the room. It doesn't quiet look like a hospital, but there's medical equipment…and cages. I open my mouth to tell him I didn't think that was going to happen, to tell him I thought I was fucked but I choked on the breath, unable to take the pain.

"Derek" Issac's plea is heart breaking. Lost. Terrified.

"She'll be okay. I promise, as long your living, so is she. It'll just take time for her body to heal it's self. She's not a werewolf" It's not the uptight voice of Isaacs alpha and before I can ask where I am, or who we're with, black spots distort my vision and everything goes hazy. I'll wake up though, I have to. For him. I couldn't be somewhere he wasn't.

Dark Paradise, Lana Del Rey-

It's chaos. Total and complete chaos as people flee from the lacrosse field, running for their lives. Something had happened, gone wrong. I didn't know exactly what right now but I knew it was bad, and that one of the players was down on the field. I had kept a tight hold on my sisters and cousins, but had lost my friends back in the crowd. Lost Isaac. It's a rush of ice water through my veins as his name rolls over and over in my head. Where is he? My eyes scan the faces of the people I pass, desperate to find the familiar sharp jaw and curls. My mark burns, and I know he's not dead. But that doesn't sooth me. I need him in front of me, need to feel him, to reassure myself. I can't be without him.

Blue Jeans, Lana Del Rey-

"Don't do it! Tell Scott or Boyd or whoever to do it!" I argue with him hardly, my voice bordering hysteria . He can't just be their errand boy, can't just put his life, our lives, in danger all of the time.

"It's not like I really have a choice here, Kaleigh!" He argues right back, his voice thick with annoyance and desperation, he's pleading for me to understand. And I do. But I'm selfish, and I want him to stay here, in my warm bed, where I can see him breathing. I open my mouth to keep fighting him, but close it instead, and just look at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. It's unfathomable how dependent I am on him, I took the term 'clingly girlfriend' to a new extreme. He sighs and grabs me and wraps his long arms around me.

"I will love you til' the end of time"

Young Blood, The Naked and Famous-

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" I continue on with the game of 21 questions we have kept up for the last half an hour. Were at the elementary schools playground laying in the middle of their soccer field, high as kites.

"I don't know" He shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Gaaay. No, really, If you could do anything, what would you do?" I insist. I hate 'I don't knows' He thinks on it for a few seconds.

"I don't know. A traveler I guess. Go see the world, see all the people. See if there's more good than bad" I feel a warm rush. He's so much more than anyone even knows. In that moment, he sounds like an adult and a child. An adult who's seen too much, witnessed so much hurt. Got to see the true side of bad. And a child, one who is just seeking happiness.

First Floor People, Barcelona

It's been exactly three days and thirty two minutes since I had last seen him. It was at the Rave, and he had been grinding with Erica. Honestly, that wasn't the main cause of the why I had blown. It was the fact that he had definitely been lying to me about something. For like the past week or so. We we're in a relationship, for fucks sake, we were 'imprinted'. He shouldn't be lying to me. He shouldn't be telling me he's too busy to go to a rave with me and my friends, and then show up there with his blond sidekick. I hated it. My phone buzzes and I look at the picture that pops up on the screen. It's my favorite of him, he'd just woken up and his stormy eyes were relaxed and soft, his curls disheveled and sleep raged. It makes my stomach knot and twist painfully to ignore his like forty seventh call.

Fight Inside, Red

I see him from across the hallway, see him shoot me a daring look before he slips into a classroom. One that wasn't being used this period. The hallways are clearing; the kids all heading to class. Shae closes our locker and prepares to leave. We have this class together. But I cant remove the image of Isaac's smoldering stare he had given me. One inviting me to come play with fire.

"I feel like shit, I think I'm going to go to the nurse" I pull away from her and her eyebrows crinkle in light concerne.

"Okay, you want me to walk you?" She offers. And if sexy full moon Isaac wasn't waiting for me in a secluded space, I might have just felt bad lying to her.

"Nah. I'm good. See you later?" She nods and tells me to text her if I ended up going home. I wait for her to get fully down to the end of the hallway before I quickly go to the classroom door, checking behind me to make sure I wasn't being watched, before slipping in. It's dark and vacant, the blinds shut, just splinters of sunlight peeking in.

Isaac gives me a smile that shows way too much teeth, his eyes glint with want and his body leans against the teacher's desk sexily. I feel hear creep from my belly, excitement and fear and need makes my nerve ends spark. He stands straight and walks towards me, every step he makes looks delibriate and thought out. Like he's stalking me. It's animalistic and it awakens a feeling in me that I know this Isaac, the wolf, only could.

"I knew you'd come" He says cockily and I want to give a witty retort, but his close proximity dulls my ability to think quickly so I just give him a half-hearted glare. He lets out a bark of a laugh and pulls my body towards his, and molds his lips to mine hungrily. I lose to the inner battle that had been telling me to think rationally.


End file.
